


Scavenged

by HappyFuseli



Series: HEU (Hannibal Extended Universe) Poems [4]
Category: Beyond The Gates (2005), Casino Royale (2006), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Shooting Dogs (2005)
Genre: Catholic Character, Catholicism, Hugh Dancy/Mads Mikkelsen Character Combinations, M/M, Poetry, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFuseli/pseuds/HappyFuseli
Summary: A poem for "LeJoe", Le Chiffre/Jean Durand (Casino Royale, 2006) and Joe Connor (Shooting Dogs, 2005). I'm not too familiar with other fandom works featuring this pairing. This work is based solely on my own perception of the characters after having viewed both films.HEU Poems: Part Four
Relationships: Le Chiffre (James Bond)/Joe Connor
Series: HEU (Hannibal Extended Universe) Poems [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066529
Kudos: 8





	Scavenged

Chistopher, my fallen father,  
what have we done?  
We had paradise and let it slip away—  
For what?  
For knowledge of good and evil?

I wake to what I can’t now hear or sense.  
Thunder lights the wall,  
and curses down the street.  
It crawls up the frets and staggers back.

I wake to what I can’t now hear or sense.  
My thoughts loud in the mouth like dogs,

a house that breathes, a man in the house  
whose scarred face I touch, whose wide awake  
whole notes make balance happen somehow.

A curb outside burbles over with rain  
and we,  
Jean and I, lay awake  
listening. 

Christopher,  
let me tell you something.  
Our intentions may have been good,  
but they’ve become pavement for humanity’s road towards destruction  
and the pillars of our lamentations.  
The freedom granted us,  
through colonialism,  
through interventionism,  
has turned us into the worst of creation. 

Jean knows that animals behave as animals,  
for this is their purpose.  
And I know that angels behave as angels,  
for this is their purpose.

Lost father,  
I know you see the sharpened axe  
cutting down my family tree,  
but our Lord needn’t throw us into the fire,  
for we gather the dry twigs even now,  
he and I,  
not for destruction, but for refinement. 

Beautiful father,  
Though I am fallen, I can see through the veil of iniquity.  
He is such a magnificent creature through this dark soot.  
How else would the Lord of all create my companion? 

Through this thick and grotesque shell of sin,  
I can see his true nature.  
I can see mine.

Father,  
I miss you.  
Have you met Moses and the other prophets?  
Is Joseph’s beauty so incredible?  
Is Muhammad’s touch so gentle?  
Can you describe to me your mother’s eyes?  
Does she love you without condition?  
Will she sing to us in paradise?  
I hope she sings to us, father,  
about the days before the fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment to request a poem about/for a specific ship. I'm up to the challenge, so if you would like to see a less obvious pairing (or even something outside of the HEU), let me know.


End file.
